


a hurricane that wrapped around my heart

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, almost incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Купер возвращается в Вестервилль и переворачивает всё с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hurricane that wrapped around my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: название взято из песни Cold – Anatomy of Tidal Wave.

Купер приезжает в Вестервилль на новеньком автомобиле. Ярко-красный кадиллак с откидным верхом – это настолько в его стиле, что Блейн даже не удивляется и закатывает глаза в ответ на материно деланно удивленное «ох, и кто бы мог к нам приехать?» 

Как будто она не знает своего старшего сына, в самом-то деле. 

Купер выбирается из салона весь гордый собой, лощеный, солнечный и хмурится на негостеприимную погоду июньского Вестервилля. Нежно проводит ладонью по блестящему боку машины, и Блейн чувствует невнятный укол раздражения, представляя, как ладони Купера наверняка прогревают металл с первого же прикосновения. Он легко мотает головой, чтобы прогнать это дурацкое чувство, и пока еще не загеленные кудряшки забавно подпрыгивают. 

Купер улыбается так ослепительно, что Блейну невольно хочется выбить ему зубы. Старшего брата так долго не было рядом с ним, что он, пожалуй, сделает вид, что вовсе не скучал. Только Купер ураганом сметает все его планы, будто карточный домик. Быстро целует мать в щеку и решительным шагом направляется к Блейну, который стоит чуть поодаль. Ерошит ему волосы, прекрасно зная, что Блейн терпеть этого не может, и стискивает в таких крепких объятиях, будто пытается что-то компенсировать. Блейн старательно убеждает себя, что это не действует, что его не возьмешь так просто после месяцев радиомолчания, но ураган Купер уже завертел свою воронку вокруг его сердца.  
– Хей, Блейни, – тихо говорит он, и Блейн знает – здесь, сейчас, он искренен так, как, возможно, уже не будет.  
– Куп, – сдержанно кивает ему Блейн и сглатывает окончание фразы – «с возвращением».  
– Не собираешься сказать своему старшему братцу, как сильно ты по нему соскучился? – дразнит Купер, мгновенно возвращаясь к привычному модусу несносного старшего брата.  
– Нет, – пожимает плечами Блейн, но, похоже, Купер уже давным-давно решил всё за него.  
– Я тоже скучал, Блейни, – серьезно кивает он. Блейн не удивится, если он и вправду пропустил его слова мимо ушей, думая, что знает ответ заранее. – Пойдем в дом, выскочка. Расскажешь мне всё.  
«Черта с два», – думает Блейн, а вслух почему-то – оно само вырывается! – говорит:  
– Конечно, Куп.

Рассказывать, конечно, особо нечего – не потому, что у Блейна не насыщенная жизнь, а потому что, делиться её подробностями с Купером кажется странным, непривычным, да что там – бесполезным занятием. Он честно думал промолчать о клубе супергероев, но костюм Найтбёрда в шкафу выдает его с головой. Купер смеется долго, театрально (и даже почти не переигрывает) и просит примерить, но Блейн мстительно демонстрирует ему средний палец.

Купер как-то умудряется перевернуть всю блейнову накатанную дорожку из трех сотен с лишним дней в году вверх тормашками. Ворует еду из его тарелки, пока мать отворачивается к плите, а отец слишком занят чтением газеты, прячет очередную баночку с гелем для волос и вообще занимает собой всё жизненное пространство – в том числе буквально, развалившись на кровати Блейна в позе звезды. Купер вообще по жизни в позе звезды, отмечает Блейн про себя. 

Одним воскресным утром Блейн просыпается оттого, что холодные пальцы Купера смыкаются вокруг его лодыжки и тянут на себя. Он подрывается, кажется, даже успевает пнуть Купера и смотрит на него большими непонятливым глазами, пока тот не заявляет, деловито сложив руки на груди:  
– Собирайся.

О, это очень в его духе. Примерно так же, как и красный кадиллак. Купер не считает нужным приводить аргументы: он просто сверлит упрямым взглядом до тех пор, пока Блейн со злым стоном не сдается и не сползает с кровати, на ходу ероша и без того торчащие со сна во все стороны волосы.

– Побольше энтузиазма, пожалуйста, – замечает Купер, когда Блейн плюхается на переднее сиденье машины. От слова «пожалуйста» он давится слюной – непривычно слышать это в исполнении Купера. Песенки из телика – и те как-то привычнее.  
– Куда мы едем? – спрашивает Блейн. С одной стороны ему и правда интересно, но с другой – совсем нет, потому что это чертово воскресное утро и какая разница, ради чего его вытащили из постели в такую несусветную рань. Купер не отвечает, многозначительно улыбаясь, и позволяет Блейну отвернуться к окну и отрубиться.

Именно поэтому первая его реакция, когда он просыпается, это паника. Потому что Купер паркует машину на обочине какой-то пыльной трассы, где, Блейн уверен, даже не существует правил о парковке. Потому что возле трассы – не менее пыльное поле, целое море пыльной зелени: войди – и утонешь. Блейн выкатывается из машины, неосмотрительно громко хлопая дверцей, и Купер тут же щелкает кнопкой на брелке, включая сигнализацию.  
– Пойдем, – кивает он и даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, идет ли Блейн за ним. Чертовски нечестно.  
– Я уверен, что нам нельзя здесь быть, – бормочет Блейн.  
– Расслабься, – советует Купер через плечо. Он резко останавливается, и Блейн едва не налетает на него, засмотревшись по сторонам. – А теперь делай как я. 

Он раскидывает руки и позволяет себе упасть. Просто так. Блейн смотрит на него с изумлением, и Купер весело щурится на него с земли.  
– Давай, это не так уж сложно. Просто упасть. Просто отпустить себя.  
Теперь Блейн смотрит на него с сомнением, а в глазах Купера – больше ни капли веселья. Он словно ждет чего-то, и Блейн послушно закрывает глаза и шлепается рядом.  
– Ты не говорил, что это будет не очень-то приятно, – ворчит он, предчувствуя, что спина будет болеть до вечера.  
– Ты должен был сам догадаться, – говорит ему Купер, чуть приподнимаясь. Блейн шутливо толкает его локтем в бок, Купер пинает его ногой. Блейн чудом предугадывает следующий удар и мертвой хваткой держит руки Купера, приподнимаясь и слегка нависая над ним.  
– Небо красивое, – невпопад говорит тот.  
– Ага, – так же невпопад соглашается Блейн.

Вместо неба он смотрит Куперу прямо в глаза.


End file.
